Mixed Fate
by mysterySanity
Summary: Maybe a butterfly flapped its wings at the wrong time, maybe its that Yugi's mom became an archaeologist, but something caused the winds of fate to change. Ryou and Yugi's lives will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was Ryou's eighth birthday, September 2nd. He knew this for certain because his dad had promised to be there, and he'd been counting down for three months. However, it was already noon and Ryou hadn't so much as gotten a call from his dad. 'Maybe he's just running late.' Ryou told himself for the thirtieth time, still watching the door from the couch. He hadn't moved since eight this morning, when he'd gotten up, and he didn't dare turn on the television or get one of his coloring books because he wanted to be able to hear his dad approaching and hug him the second he entered the house. Then, as if in response to his thoughts, he heard a knock. Ryou sprang up, tripping over his feet in his eagerness to reach the door. His smile died as he yanked the door open though, the only person standing there was a mailman holding a nondescript brown package.

"Hello young man. Is your father home?" The man asked in a high pitched voice, the voice of an adult humoring a child much younger than Ryou. Ryou frowned, he was disappointed this wasn't daddy, and he didn't like being talked down to any way. He pulled himself up as tall as he could stand, which was not very tall but Ryou knew it was the thought that counted.

"No, sir, it's just me and my babysitter and she's sleeping right now. She'll be so sad if I wake her up. May I please accept the package instead?" Ryou asked politely. He didn't even really register his lies as lies by this point; he'd been giving the same story since his mommy died when he was five, and it was almost like he had a constantly sleeping babysitter for real by this point.

"Well…" The man hesitated, obviously eager to get on with his job, but not actually willing to let an eight year sign for a package. That was okay, Ryou was used to that too.

"It's okay, my babysitter will be up in an hour or so. Would you like some tea while you wait? Or… I could sign, my daddy always lets me do it when he's home." Ryou said shyly, smiling up at the man through his eyelashes. He had been informed by the class mom in his first grade class that when he did that he was 'irresistible' and 'simply too cute for words'. Ryou wasn't entirely sure what irresistible meant, but she'd always given him extra candy, so he figured it was probably good. The post man's stomach grumbled and he sighed.

"All right kid, when your dad gets home, tell him to call though, okay?" He said and Ryou nodded happily. He signed off on the package and politely waved the post man off until Ryou couldn't see him anymore. Then he pounced on the box. Maybe it was an early present from his daddy, and his daddy would be right behind it!

Ryou ripped off the paper and tore the flaps open with the strength of a child who hadn't heard from his father in six weeks. Under all the tissue paper laid a small, gaudy, gold box covered in hieroglyphs. Ryou picked it up and turned it around a couple of times, perplexed. Finally he opened the little box slowly, and filled with an inexplicable fear. Just inside the box there was a letter, staring accusingly up at him. Ryou unfolded it and read the contents carefully, once, twice, three times, tears welling up in his eyes.

Dear Ryou, his father's handwriting began, I regret to inform you that I will not be able to make it to your birthday this year. I may not be able to make it home until Thanksgiving. I hope this does not put too much of a damper on you festivities. I have found a trinket I thought you might like on my excavation though. Also included is your monthly allowance. Best Wishes, Your Father.

That was all the letter said. Five sentences in exchange for a day of Father. Ryou almost allowed doubt of his father's love to fester in his heart before he remembered. Father had sent a gift! He eagerly returned to the golden box, lifting the lid again. Inside, jumbled up with no sense of order or reason, dozens of golden objects winked at him. Ryou, still slightly confused but now also curious, turned the box around until he found the inscription. Father had taught him hieroglyphics before…Well, it was a while ago, and he had kept up to date with books and the internet, when his teachers let him use it.

"A puzzle!" He exclaimed when he finally managed to decipher the hieroglyphs. This was exciting; this was just what he needed to fill the space between gentle words and pitying looks at his school. He jumped up to write a letter to his sister, Amane, and then begin the puzzle, but his eyes fell on the box again, and he hesitated. Without expectation of anything else good, Ryou gently lifted the rest of the tissue paper out of the box, smoothing it out and checking between each piece. Another letter rested at the very bottom of the box, along with an envelope containing the promised allowance.

Ryou read this letter through slowly as well, and then broke out into hysterical giggles. This letter was three pages long, front and back, detailing the 'abridged' history of his gift. It was apparently called the Millennium Puzzle, or sometimes the Sennen "Thousand Year" Puzzle. That was his father for you, Ryou thought, somewhat guiltily, and a little bit hurt. Five sentences and a hasty allowance for his son, but six pages of love and passion for an ancient Egyptian artifact.

-switch-

On June 4th, eight year old Yugi Mutou stretched out in his bed like a cat. He then giggled as the first thought of the day carved its way through his slow, sleepy head. It was his birthday! Yugi tried to spring out of bed, but was thwarted by his tricky, tangly sheets and instead hit the floor in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. He sniffed a little bit, to hold back tears, that had been really scary, but soon enough he was giggling again, as he imagined himself as a butterfly and broke out of his 'cocoon'.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, running down the stairs to reach the kitchen as fast as possible. He stopped as soon as he reached the kitchen, confusion etching its way over his face. There, at the normally empty table sat two figures, a man and a woman, talking calmly. His grandfather was at his normal place in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on the stove. He turned to smile at Yugi, as he did every morning, but it was grumpier than his smiles normally were, and Yugi wondered if the bed bugs had bit him last night. That thought slipped away as the meaning of the people at his breakfast table clicked in Yugi's brain.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Yugi cried, propelling himself like an aircraft missile into his mother's arms before squirming over to be held by his father. His face shone like a star and a smile threatened to break his face in two, he laughed freely as his daddy tickled his side and his mommy blew raspberries on his tummy. Then he pushed them both away with a very serious face. "It's my birthday today." He informed his parents. "Today, I am eight." And then Yugi smiled brightly again, giggling a little.

"That it is Yugi, and my how big you've gotten." His father laughed heartily, and his mother joined in, a tinkling bell-like laugh. Yugi didn't entirely understand what was so funny, but he loved his parents, and so he threw his head back and laughed even harder along with them. He noticed that his grandpa did not laugh though, not even a little. Grandpa was making a funny face with tight lips and angry eyebrows as he flipped pancakes. Yugi didn't like that face, and was worried it would make the pancakes taste funny. But once again, he was distracted by the fact that his parents were here, in his kitchen, not on the phone or on a piece of paper, but actually with him. Maybe his mommy would tuck him in tonight, even though he was too big for grandpa to do it anymore, and maybe daddy would read him a bedtime story with heroes and dragons and beautiful princesses, like his friend Anzu, in it.

"I'm so happy you came back!" Yugi announced when the laughter died down. He hugged his dad's chest, since that's who he was closest too and smiled. His face hurt with how much he was smiling, but he couldn't stop. "This is the best birthday present ever. Only, it's a school day, so we can't hang out all day." Yugi's smile died a little bit at this realization. Grandpa probably wouldn't let him skip school, even though he didn't understand a lot of school anyway. But maybe as a birthday present! Yugi perked back up.

"Oh, but Yugi," his mom exclaimed "this isn't your birthday present." Yugi's eyes grew wide as that sank in. What could possibly be a better present than this? Maybe they were coming back forever, or he was getting a baby sister, or maybe a puppy!

"It's not?" He asked, looking from his father's face to his mother's and back again. They both laughed, but Yugi was too excited to join this time.

"Oh no. This" his father proclaimed royally, taking a rectangular package in brightly colored wrapping paper out from underneath the table "is your birthday present." He held the package over his head teasingly as Yugi reached for it. "A merchant in Egypt sold it to me for cheap on one of my excavations. It's got a very rich history." His father explained as he finally allowed Yugi his prize. Yugi tore it open eagerly and gasped at the contents inside of the box.

"Oh wow!" Yugi gasped. A gold necklace twinkled up at him. It was in the shape of a circle with five gold spikes pointing down hanging from the bottom. "This is so pretty." Yugi whispered, running his hand gently over one of the spikes. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled, hugging his dad and mom fiercely.

"It was nothing Yugi." His mother said, smiling gently at him and reaching over where he had settled back down on his dad's lap to rub his hair.

"Would you like to hear its story?" His father asked, imitating his mother and rubbing his shoulders. Yugi nodded eagerly. "Well alright then." Yugi's father began the tale and traded off with his mother as Yugi listened in awe. This necklace had been everywhere it seemed, and it was said it used to belong to the king of thieves in long ago Egypt.

"So maybe there's a friend in this necklace?" Yugi gasped when the story finished.

"A thief king friend, the best kind." His mother smiled, tweaking Yugi's nose.

"Wow." Yugi breathed, staring at the necklace in awe.

"I'm glad you like it Yugi." His father laughed heartily again, before glancing at the clock on the wall. "Oh no, I'm going to be late." He groaned, and gently slid Yugi onto his mother's lap. "I'm so sorry Yugi. Have a great birthday, I love you." He kissed Yugi's head gently before gathering his belongings and rushing off.

Yugi's mother sighed then, as well. "I'd better get going too, or I'll miss my flight." She said, not looking at Yugi. "I'm so glad you like your gift. Think of us when you look at it, all right? I love you darling." His mother managed a weak smile before she too gathered up her belongings and raced off.

"O-oh." Yugi whispered to himself. He looked at the clock too, he had trouble reading it sometimes, but this time it seemed clear as day. Barely half an hour had passed, not even long enough for his grandpa to finish up breakfast, which he insisted was the most important meal of the day and as such should always be large. The kitchen seemed very empty now, except for the sound of his grandpa slicing fruit in the other room. Yugi huddled in on himself, balancing his present, the Millennium Ring his daddy had said, on his knees.

"I'm very sorry Yugi." His grandfather said, bringing in two plates to the table. Yugi thought to himself that grandpa had known his parents weren't staying, that's why he had seemed so grumpy. Yugi wanted to cry. "Eat up so you aren't late for school. I'll try to find a string to hang your necklace on, if you'd like." Grandpa said softly, setting one plate down in front of Yugi. It was his favorite, pancakes with strawberries and blueberries, but Yugi didn't really feel like eating.

"Thanks Grandpa, I'd really like that. Thank you for the food, too." Yugi said, finding a smile within himself, though it quickly died away. Grandpa smiled sadly back before shuffling off to find a string from which to hang the necklace. Yugi sighed softly and nibbled at his pancakes.

"Well, at least I still have you." He offered to the Millennium Ring. The necklace, unsurprisingly, remained silent and twinkling in the sun that crept through the windows. "Yeah." Yugi sighed. "I'm not really most people's first choice either."

**I started writing this last year because I saw the crack fic, the one where fate had it that Yami Yugi and Bakura switched hosts, and I thought, what if it was serious, hence, Mixed Fate. Maybe a butterfly flapped its wings a little different, maybe it's that Yugi's mom became an archaeologist, but something caused Yugi and Ryou to recieve the wrong spirit container. Anyways, I thought it was interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You understand, of course, Ryou?" His father's voice asked through the telephone line. Ryou bit back his first two answers with considerable effort and forced a smile on his face and into his tone as he responded.

"Of course, father. I'll begin packing immediately." Ryou's father let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Ryou. I'll be there with the moving truck in a few days." Then the line clicked off and Ryou was left with only the buzzing of the landline to comfort him.

"Love you too, dad." Ryou drawled, and immediately winced, feeling guilty. It wasn't that he hated, or even disliked, his father. It was only… Ryou sighed heavily and prepared to pack what little had made its way out of the boxes from his last move. This was the third time in as many years that Ryou had moved. This was worse though; he wasn't just moving across Great Britain, he was moving all the way to Japan. What little he knew about Japan he'd learned from his father before his mom and sister- but the point still remained. While he might be able to speak Japanese, highly accented and a little rusty but still passable, he had no idea what to expect from the people. On the bright side, he mused, at least he wasn't leaving any friends behind.

Ryou paused as he reached a certain golden box. This was the one thing he'd managed not to loose and subsequently replace in the past ten years. Strangely enough though, he'd always been distracted when he tried to put it together and had never finished it. He almost thought- Ryou didn't know what he thought. He lifted the lid though, and was pleasantly surprised. The last time he'd tried to put it together, he had apparently half completed it. A vague pyramid shape was beginning to make itself known. Ryou shrugged, he might as well try his luck again, it wasn't like he really had anything left to pack, his dad had already canceled the cable and internet packages, and school had let out for the summer, so he had nothing else to occupy his time while he waited for several days for his father to finally arrive.

It took three days, quite a bit of refusing to let the puzzle distract him with telemarketers on the phone and a sudden urge to go greet his neighbors for one last time, and more almost-cursing than Ryou really cared to admit, but abruptly all that stopped. Ryou stared in shock at the puzzle. It was now only missing one piece. Ryou remained frozen for a few short moments before a crisp knock on the door shook him out of his shock. He put the puzzle down and approached the door, sighing. Ryou unlocked and unbolted the various safety devices on his door before swinging it carefully open.

"Ryou, I'm terribly sorry but we're running a little late and we have to hurry." His father announced, entering the small apartment. "Are your bags packed, do you have to take a bathroom break?" He asked seriously, and Ryou flushed a little in annoyance. He was 16 now for goodness sakes, not a small child. Not that his dad would know the difference- Ryou stopped his thought right there, wincing in guilt. His father had apparently forgotten he was talking to Ryou at all and had moved on to surveying the apartment with a creased forehead. "Is this really where you've been living for the past year?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised and a little guilty. Ryou wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Um, yes, father." He answered, looking around as well. This was actually one of Ryou's favorite apartments that he'd lived in so far. Ryou's father sighed and shook his head, before focusing back on Ryou.

"I'm very sorry. The next apartment is much nicer, I promise." He said solemnly. Ryou smiled weakly, he didn't really believe anything his father promised these days, but he tried to keep a positive outlook anyways. "Did you say everything was packed?" His father asked, apparently done judging the apartment he had paid for.

"Yes, it's all right over there. Is the truck ready?" Ryou asked, making his way to the couch to pick up his travel bag. He didn't mention that almost everything in the apartment belonged to the owner and he only possessed mostly clothes and two boxes of personal belongings at this point. It wasn't worth it, and in any case he didn't want to fight, however passive-aggressively.

"That's nice." His father said absently, having apparently stopped listening after Ryou had confirmed his question. Ryou grimaced, but wasn't exactly shocked. This was the general trend of their interaction, after all. Most of the time his father couldn't even look him in the face, he saw too many ghosts, Ryou assumed, after all, when he was young his relatives- Ryou stopped his thought there again and resolutely focused on packing the nearly finished puzzle in his travel bag, tying it, slinging it on his bag and picking up the closest box.

One step at a time, that was the only kind of thinking that wouldn't get him in deep trouble these days. Pick up a box, follow father to the truck and repeat until finished. Ryou's father knocked lightly on the cab's window and spoke to the truck driver, handing him a set of instructions to the airport Ryou assumed he would be departing from. It would be a private airport, his father would hand him an address for when he landed in Japan, and a new truck driver would dump his belongings off at the same address. Maybe a neighbor would help him unload, maybe they would steal his meager belongings, Ryou could never quite be sure. In any case his father would depart on a different airline, a public one in first class, Ryou guessed he was quite lucky to have such a successful archeologist for a father, but he'd almost rather his father be less successful and more attentive- that, Ryou scolded himself firmly, was not a step at a time thought.

Ryou's father finished conversing with the truck driver and beckoned Ryou to follow him to the car he had obviously rented. Ryou did so, lowering his head and steeling himself for the silence he was sure would ensue. It was, indeed, as awkward as Ryou had thought it would be. He didn't have the best relationship with his father on a normal day- shut up Ryou instructed his brain- and for some reason or another today his father seemed to be having a particularly introspective day.

Which was perfectly fine with Ryou, his father was his own person and it was none of Ryou's business what he wished to do with his time, even if that time was the tiny, tiny piece of time shared with Ryou, who almost never saw his- Ryou succeeded in shutting his thoughts off this time. Besides, earlier his father had briefly reconfirmed Ryou was okay with the move, and that by itself was more communication than Ryou and his father generally had, so Ryou was not going to be pushy and ask for anything more. Ryou, for the most part, amused himself by picking out images in the clouds, or flipping the puzzle over in his hands, trying to reason why he felt unable to place the last piece in its proper location.

"Oh." His father said, noticing the nervous flipping motion Ryou was performing with the puzzle. "Did you finally solve that then? What has it been, eight years?" Ryou's father asked. Ryou started guiltily, glancing at his father to confirm that yes, he was talking to Ryou and was not on the phone, before lowering his head back to the puzzle.

"Um, yes. It was eight years." Ryou confirmed, biting his lip. "Thank you, by the way. It was quite a challenge, I've really enjoyed it." Ryou said, in almost a whisper, before he chanced glancing up at his father again. An attempt of a smile passed between the two family members. It wasn't much, Ryou accepted, but it was rather more communication than he'd gotten in the past several years, and he felt warm from his feet to his smile, which he directed at the puzzle. Silence once again blanketed the car, but this time it felt more comfortable, and less likely to strangle someone.

When they reached the airport, Ryou's father did indeed hand him a set of instructions, but more surprisingly, he dropped an absent minded kiss in Ryou's hair. This would send most sixteen year old boys groaning and swatting their father away, but Ryou didn't move for a good thirty seconds, even as his father walked back to the car. Maybe things were looking up after all; Ryou thought, satisfied, and he made his way onto the airplane, gripping the puzzle tight to his chest.

-switch-

Yugi yawned and stretched as he rolled lazily out of bed. He shuffled his way into the bathroom to brush his hair before going downstairs for breakfast. Before he managed that though, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"Other me…" His sleep coated voice groaned. Yugi's hands were bandaged with heavy cloth and there was a golden arm bangle adorning his bicep, neither of which had been there when he went to sleep last night. "I though we agreed that you shouldn't steal anything anymore." Yugi said sternly, taking off the bangle and searching for more, there was never just one piece of jewelry.

"Landlord, must we rehash this every day? I've agreed not to let you get caught while I steal. Nothing more." A translucent figure replied. He did not look anything like Yugi, being in possession of white hair instead of the tricolored monstrosity on Yugi's head. Not that, Yugi thought childishly, it was any less crazy than Yugi's hair. Neither looked anything like the other either, but the figure was obviously the other me to whom Yugi had been referring. Yugi pouted, and pulled off three more gold bangles from his left ankle. Really? His gaze seemed to ask.

"I think it's worth repeating that when I agreed to let you have control of my body at night, I didn't think you'd be robbing jewelry shops in the search for whatever you aren't telling me." Yugi exclaimed, throwing his hands up and glaring as he found five rings spaced on both hands. "Please tell me you at least return these and don't just hide them better when I go to sleep." Yugi begged, starting to massage his forehead. The other just scoffed and tossed his head.

"So naïve, after all this time. Remind me again what you said the first time we met?" A cruel smile worked its way over Other Yugi's face. Yugi mumbled something unintelligible, a bright flush creeping onto his cheeks. He steadily avoided the other's eyes and groaned as he pulled several pins with jeweled heads out of his hair, waving them accusingly in the air. "What was that? Couldn't quite catch it." The spirit said, raising an eyebrow. Yugi stuck his tongue out, and after one last check, gathered up the stolen jewels and stuck them under his mattress.

"I said, I think it's time for breakfast." Yugi said, rushing downstairs where the threat of humiliation was much less, after Yugi had explained about mental hospitals the spirit had quieted down in the presence of others, for the most part. That did not, however, mean the mental messages completely ceased much to Yugi's chagrin.

"Good morning grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he barreled down the stairs, praying the flush of embarrassment had fled his face. He also ignored his other self sneering that his question had been unanswered. After all, if his other self was going to be a jerk, Yugi did not have to put up with him.

"Good morning Yugi." His grandpa returned cheerfully. "I made chocolate chip pancakes." He slid a plate of the pancakes in front of Yugi, who gratefully dug in.

"Thanks grandpa, these are delicious." Yugi beamed at his grandpa, who smiled back, pleased. Yugi, ever since his eighth birthday, had figured out that his grandpa was only trying to protect him, and had done his very best to always treat his grandpa as though he was the most important person in the world.

"_Ah yes, another day of refusing to let me teach those ingrates you call classmates their true place in life. How thrilling."_ The spirit dead-panned, apparently having gotten over his teasing mood and moved straight on to tetchy. The mood swings worried Yugi a little bit, especially in the beginning, after he'd gotten over the shock that, yes, there was actually a spirit in the ring his parents had given him, but Yugi was mostly used to them now. They did still seem odd though.

"_I keep telling you."_ Yugi shot back firmly, as he always did during these mood swings or when the spirit implied he wanted to do something truly unforgiveable. _"Joey and Tristan are my friends. Their true place in life is wherever they want."_ Which was, of course, not entirely true. Joey and Tristan were kind of jerks, but Yugi thought that underneath it all, they weren't bad people. The spirit didn't deign to reply to this, choosing instead to radiate condescension.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, finally looking at the clock. "Anzu's going to be here soon! Thanks for breakfast grandpa." Yugi yelled behind him as he darted up the stairs as fast as his legs could manage.

"Yu-" Yugi could hear his grandpa calling; he stopped and jogged back down a couple steps expectantly. His grandpa just shook his head, amused. "You're going to break your neck running that fast." He said, and Yugi laughed, before setting off again. The Other Yugi seemed to agree.

"_That's not just your body you're risking."_ He grumbled, floating around as Yugi stripped off his pajamas and tried to brush his teeth while yanking on his school uniform.

"Oof." Yugi groaned as he fell, he quickly got back up though and spat in the sink before responding as he continued struggling with his clothes. "It is, actually, just my body I'm risking." Yugi said firmly, he didn't approve of the spirit's decisions while in control of his body and it frankly concerned him when the spirit started saying things like 'our body'. He tried to combat and draw lines whenever the subject came up. "Also that's a bit rich coming from you." Yugi pouted.

At this, the Other Yugi clammed up; seeming to sense that further talk would just lead to Yugi concernedly demanding to know what exactly he was doing at night. It was a rather common demand that Yugi made almost every other day, and while he hadn't gotten an answer at this point, he wouldn't give up just yet.

Yugi enjoyed the petty feeling of having shut the spirit up while it lasted though. Even if he hadn't gotten the answers he wanted or drawn the lines he needed to, he had technically won the argument and that was enough for the moment. He barreled back down the stairs, turned around and ran straight back up, grabbing his almost forgotten bag, the Millennium Ring flying out from under his shirt the whole time. Finally, he reached the door, took a quick mental recount, and decided he had everything he needed for the day. He opened the door, shooting a quick smile back at Grandpa, and stepped outside.

"Morning, Yugi." Anzu grinned, and Yugi smiled back, pleased.

"Morning, Anzu." He chirped, slinging his back over one shoulder to free his arms for the morning hug.

"Really, Yugi." Anzu frowned as she pulled back from the hug and Yugi's face comes into clear view. She licked her thumb and started rubbing at a spot Yugi supposed he missed this morning. "I don't know why your grandpa even lets you out of the house." She fussed over him for a little while, fixing his tie, worrying over his hair and generally being a mother hen. Yugi doesn't really mind though, it's nice to have someone to make sure he didn't forget his shoes, which has happened more than once.

"Anzu…" Yugi whined anyway, because he might as well put up a token protest. He attempted, though not very hard, to pull away, but she just clicks her tongue and pulls out a handkerchief to wipe at a persistent smudge.

"_Why won't you ever let me turn her into a doll? I can't stand watching this every day. It's humiliating."_ The spirit whined nearby and Yugi glared at him.

"_Well it's lucky for you that you aren't in charge isn't it? I think it's nice that she worries so much."_ Yugi responded, and it really is nice. It concerned him when the spirit says things like that though. Sometimes, Yugi isn't sure that he isn't going to wake up one night and find a little doll version on Anzu on his bedside table. It's happened once or twice, but he's always managed to convince the spirit to turn the person back into an actual person.

"Ready Yugi?" Anzu asked, interrupting his thoughts, and having apparently satisfied her need to clean Yugi up.

"Ready Anzu!" Yugi grinned his mega-watt smile and folds his hands behind his head. "Today is going to be a great day." He said firmly, and he ignores the spirit's scoff, until he disappeared back into the ring, grumbling the whole time.

"Oh Yugi, you say that every day." Anzu laughed, nudging Yugi a little. Yugi laughed back, but he thinks today it is true. He can feel it deep inside him. Something is different today, and Yugi can't wait to find out what.

**And so we begin. The next chapter is the true beginning of this story, I think. But while this one was written, the next isn't, so this is going to be interesting. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou, embarrassingly enough, proceeds to forget the puzzle in the two weeks it takes for him to settle into his new apartment. He is, once again, extraordinarily suspicious when he picks the puzzle up a day before school is scheduled to start and two and a half weeks after he moves in. Ryou remembers making a mental note to finish the puzzle as soon as he finished unpacking the necessities and buying furniture, and he is not someone who forgets anything, but he set it down and hadn't touched it for the entire two weeks. But today for some reason, he wakes up at eight and feels drawn towards the puzzle, sitting innocently on his desk, in the open, where it should've been impossible to forget. Ryou cautiously flips the puzzle around a couple times, and when he doesn't loose consciousness or forget his own name he figures it's safe enough. So Ryou grabs the last piece of the puzzle, fits it snuggly in place, and wakes up in bed sore all over.

Obviously, he has made an enormous miscalculation here. Ryou glances about and is only mildly surprised when he finds that the puzzle is now handing around his neck from a chain he is relatively certain he doesn't own. It's just like his father to give him a cursed artifact for a birthday present, he thinks, amused in a way that is only just staving off complete terror. Ryou, as carefully as a man defusing a bomb, lifts the necklace from his neck and lays it down on his bedside table. He considers writing to his father, but it's unlikely his father would write back in a timely manner, or indeed at all, and besides Ryou would rather not broadcast whatever insanity is invading him. Instead, he places the puzzle back in the box it came in, places that box deep in a dresser drawer and hopes it's enough.

Ryou checks a nearby clock and groans, it's about ten am, which means whatever happened with the puzzle, it had made him black out for a little over twenty four hours. He berates himself, from the beginning Ryou had known something was off about that puzzle, he feels like an idiot- he thinks the drawer is glowing. Ryou carefully opens the dresser drawer back open and feels his eyes widen. That can't be normal. The puzzle box is glowing and shaking. Ryou guesses his idiot quota has not been fulfilled for the week because he reaches out to touch the box, despite his very understandable reasons why he should definitely not touch the puzzle.

He blinks like an idiot as he looks around his new location. He is in what looks like a library. It is eerily silent and most of the bookcases aren't filled with books, but knick-knacks he recognizes as items lost during his countless moves. In front of all the bookcases is one table made of reasonably sturdy wood and two chairs with comfortable pillowed seats, sprawled around the floor are piles of Ryou's favorite books, worn at the corners. For some reason Ryou is very uncomfortable in this room and turns around hurriedly, where he finds a small door. Ryou hesitates, but quickly comes to the conclusion that anything is better than the tomb-like silence of this room and opens the door. He is beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland as he blinks at the second location change he's gone through in as many hours. Ryou is less surprised at the dark, endless hallway and the door directly across from the one Ryou just exited than he is by the man leaning against the wall, however.

"Excuse me, who are you and where am I?" Ryou asks politely. The man blinks a little, like he wasn't expecting to be spoken to. He shifts a little, coming into focus like a camera zooming in, and Ryou tries hard not to be shocked. The man has tri-colored hair and is dressed head to toe in black leather. Ryou sharply reminds himself that he has naturally white hair and willingly dresses like an over-eager college student, so he really doesn't have a leg to stand on.

"This is your mind room." The man says after a pause, motioning to the door behind Ryou, which is slightly open so Ryou can still see the rows of bookcases. "This is my mind room." The man says, motioning to the other door, which is shut fast and incredibly intimidation to look at. Ryou frowns as he considers this new information. He takes back what he thought earlier about not judging this odd man.

"You didn't answer my first question." Ryou points out, with his hands on hips. The man shrugs fluidly, as though this is no concern of his. Ryou does not like this man, he decides, and he narrows his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryou repeats, firmer. The man just blinks lazily and crosses his arms. Well, Ryou thinks, two can play at that game. So he leans on his doorframe, crossing his arms back at the other man and tilting his head up just enough to imply condescension of the other. The man, unsurprisingly to Ryou, gives in first.

"I know not my name, nor from where I come. I only know you have released me and we now share a vessel." He says, unfolding his arms and straightening, so as to better look down his nose at Ryou. Ryou wrinkles his nose, not liking the implications.

"You mean you're stealing my body." Ryou states, also straightening but not uncrossing his arms from their defensive position. The other man considers this and concedes with a small nod, but does not otherwise reply.

Ryou lets out a sigh, he's obviously not going to get anywhere with his anger, as the other man does not appear to have emotions. It's a little frightening. Instead, Ryou considers the first part of the man's statement.

"Would you like a name?" Ryou settles on, finally. The man blinks, and his face shows the first, tiny hint of actual emotion: surprise, or maybe hope.

"I believe I have a name." The man says, but he cocks his head to the side and looks like he's thinking, so Ryou stays quiet. "I would not mind a different name until I can remember, however." The man decides, and Ryou feels a little smile make its way onto his face.

"Names have power though." Ryou warns, and the man nods seriously, causing Ryou's smile to grow a little. "I think you might be Egyptian." Ryou offers. "The symbol on your door is an eye of Ra-which is a common hieroglyph in Egypt. I think I might have a book of Egyptian names in the-uh… that is, in my 'mind room'." Ryou explains, a little dubiously, and the man blinks again. Ryou is beginning to think that is how he shows emotion.

"You would have me in your mind room?" The man questions, and again Ryou thinks he hears actual emotion, awe, or maybe shock. Ryou cocks his head.

"Well, you need a name and it's much too quiet in there for just me." Ryou shrugs and opens the door to his library-soul a little wider. The man hesitates but he enters the room quickly after he makes up his mind, and Ryou follows, pulling the door shut out of habit. Ryou and the man both study his room for a couple moments before Ryou nods.

"I lost this last week." He states, motioning to a tiny pyramid keychain on the top shelf of the nearest book case. "I lost the book in my… third, maybe fourth move." Ryou decides, and he heads deeper into the neatly organized bookcases, the man following a couple paces behind him. It doesn't take too long to find the book, it's where he expected it would be, so Ryou makes his way back nearer to the door where he feels more comfortable, and also where the table is.

"Sorry, this isn't really the best option; it's a book of the gods, so if you don't want any of these names I think I can find a better list when I get to a computer." Ryou explains and the man has again reverted to silence, already starting to flip through the book. It isn't long at all before the man stops flipping and frowns down severely at the book.

"Who is Set?" He asks. Ryou glances over to the book and flips the page so the man can follow along while Ryou explains.

"He's sort of the evil brother of Horus. He's the villain of Egyptian mythology, as he killed and dismembered his brother." Ryou hesitates and looks sharply at the man's face. "That's not the name you wanted, was it?" The man shakes his head, but his brow is furrowed slightly.

"No, it only sounded familiar for a moment." The man shakes his head again and turns the page. Then his eyes light up. "I think… this is my name. One of them." The man flips the book to face Ryou. Ryou picks it up and looks at the page

"Ra?" He asks, and the man nods firmly. Ryou shrugs; it's as good a name as any he supposes, not many terrifying connotations, though it's a bit arrogant. "I'm glad you found a name you like." Ryou says, and it's true. The newly named Ra is obviously emotionally stunted and may be able to take over Ryou's body, but he's starting to grow on Ryou.

"On a different note, how do I get out of here?" Ryou asks, and Ra blinks once more.

"I… I thought you knew." Ra's brow furrows. "I'm sorry." He says, and though Ra looks a little pained, Ryou thinks he's telling the truth. Regardless, Ra snaps his fingers and Ryou finds himself standing back in his bedroom blinking at the puzzle box, puzzle back around his neck. Beside him stands Ra, translucent, but still clearly the man Ryou had just been talking to. Ryou lets out a little scream and Ra stumbles back with a tiny frown.

"How are you here?" Ryou asks and he reaches out a hand that passes cleanly though Ra's shoulder. Ryou quickly takes the hand back, clutching it to his chest.

"Now we've met in your mind room, so you can see me outside, in real life. You can do this too, when I'm in control." Ra says, and that is a conversation Ryou is not looking forward to having. Today though, he just nods and dedicates the information to memory. He glances at the clock on the wall and is unsurprised to see it's now ten at night. Ryou sighs.

"Alright, I have school tomorrow. Thank you for the talk." Ryou says, with a true smile, before turning his back to get ready for bed. School. Yet another thing he is not looking forward to.

-switch-

Yugi wasn't really bothered by school. Anzu walked him there and would protect him if the bullies became too rough. Not to mention the other him, who distracted Yugi with a litany of threats and complaints. It's a nice, idyllic life, Yugi thinks. As such, any interruption Yugi cherishes, because idyllic and interesting aren't often the same idea.

"Class please welcome Bakure Ryō. He comes from Britain so treat him well." The teacher says, motioning to a boy barely taller than Yugi with shock white hair. The boy frowns. Yugi frowns too, and cocks his head to the side. This new transfer student looks surprisingly similar to his other self.

"I am Bakura Ryou, please take care of me." The boy says, gently correcting the teacher. He has a heavy accent, but at least he's still understandable. Looking around Yugi feels bad for Bakura, half the girls are staring at him hungrily and most of the boys look very angry because of that.

"Who is that?" Other Yugi asks suddenly, and Yugi starts a bit. His other self doesn't normally come out during the school day, he finds it boring, Yugi didn't even know his other self even paid attention. Other Yugi looks at Yugi expectantly, and a little angrily, so Yugi figures it's in his best interests to reply quickly.

"_This is Bakura Ryou; he's a transfer student from Britain._" Yugi explains, and the Other Yugi nods, eyes narrowed. Yugi guesses his other self is also picking up on the fact that he and Bakura look remarkably similar.

"That's my name." He says, and looks a little startled. Yugi forgets himself for a moment and sharply turns his head to stare directly at Other Yugi- Bakura? Ryou?-drawing some odd stares.

"_I didn't know you had a name._" Yugi says, and then pauses. "_Do you mean Ryou or Bakura?_" He asks just to clarify. The other frowns.

"Bakura." He says firmly. "My name is Bakura." Other Yugi- Bakura- looks a little wistful. Yugi nods hesitantly, but if the other male wants a name, Yugi isn't going to stop him, even if it really is someone else's. Yugi mentally apologizes to the other Bakura, he's going to have to start mentally calling him Ryou or Yugi will get very confused very quickly. It's unlikely to be a problem though, given that Yugi and Ryou probably won't even speak that often. Bakura has disappeared again, and Yugi shakes his head minutely, amused.

Reminded of the fact that the teacher is still introducing Ryou, Yugi returns his gaze back to the boy and gulps. Ryou is staring straight at Yugi with a frown. When he notices Yugi staring back at him, with slightly widened eyes, Ryou cocks his head to the side, considering. Yugi smiles weakly and prays he didn't somehow already offend the new boy. Ryou blinks before smiling gently back, so Yugi figures it's probably okay and Ryou just zoned out for a moment. The teacher, luckily, is too busy scowling at Ryou's earlier correction, however polite, to pay attention to this small interaction.

"You can sit next to Mutou." The teacher mutters, waving vaguely. Yugi raises his hand helpfully and Ryou blinks again, slowly making his way over to sit in the indicated seat.

"Sorry about the teacher." Yugi offers, smiling at Ryou. Ryou shrugs his shoulders, turning slightly to face Yugi more directly. Yugi has just enough time to fear he's done something to offend the other boy before Ryou finally smiles back. Maybe he just does everything slower, Yugi thinks.

"I'm sorry as well. You remind me of someone I know. May I have your name?" Ryou asks politely, and Yugi lets himself relax, grinning a real smile.

"Mutou Yugi, I'm glad to meet you." Yugi says, and then flinches back in place as the teacher finally snaps out a command for quiet. Ryou's eyes flash red for a second, Yugi thinks, though it seems impossible, but then Ryou frowns and Yugi supposes he must have imagined the color change, because Ryou's eyes are the same clear blue they were five minutes ago. Yugi makes a mental note to get more sleep, ignoring the derogatory snort from his other- Bakura.

The class passes more quickly than it normally seems to, Ryou is perfectly willing to sneak little moments of friendship when the teacher isn't paying attention. It's a luxury Yugi never experienced before this moment, and he finds he now understands why so many of his peers prefer this type of easy conversation to actual school work. Yugi knew today was going to be great! He worries a little about the afternoon, Jonouchi and Honda have been suspiciously distant today, but he's made a new friend, so he thinks it will be okay, whatever happens. However as class ends, Yugi winces, and Ryou looks curiously at him, Yugi isn't the one Jonouchi and Honda head towards.

"My name is Jonouchi Katsuya. Nice to meet you." Jonouchi grins at Ryou, planting his hands firmly on the left side of the desk. Ryou bows his head, but doesn't otherwise react. Yugi feels a different strain of worry creep into his head.

"My name is Honda Hiroto. I think we'll be good friends." Honda says, planting himself on the right side of the desk. Yugi feels sick and helpless, but he knows he has to try to protect his new friend from a life like his.

"Guys, please, come one." Yugi begs, standing from his desk and tugging at one of Honda's arms. Honda knocks him aside easily and once again Yugi is sure he sees Ryou's eyes flash red, even though they quickly return to normal, just like the last time.

"I'm afraid my tolerance for friends who simply want to extort favors from me is quite low. Thank you anyway." Ryou says coolly, than he pushes his chair back and walks over to help Yugi up, ignoring Honda and Jonouchi's stunned faces. Yugi feels a tiny crush developing and laughs nervously at his own stupidity.

"Now hold on-" Jonouchi starts, scowling fiercely, but he's interrupted by Anzu slamming the classroom door open. The other lingering school kids freeze in their conversations and Ryou blinks politely, a vaguely curious look forming on his face. Anzu's eyes lit on Yugi in record time, slowly taking in his position still halfway on the ground, flit over Ryou and come to rest on Jonouchi and Honda before narrowing. A suffocating silence builds as survival instincts refuse to let any member of the classroom move so much as an inch.

"Oh dear, Jonouchi-kun what's happening here?" Anzu asks sweetly, but the look on her face foretells horrors unimaginable if the answer is not to her liking.

"Just introducing ourselves to the new kid. Geez woman, overprotective much?" Jonouchi mumbles, but he backs up several steps as he does so. Anzu's eyes glint and Yugi winces on Jonouchi's behalf. He's seen that look countless times, a mom lecture is forming, and it will end with Jonouchi and Honda agreeing to do something stupid to get out of the lecture. The amount of power Anzu wields when she cares to is frankly terrifying. Honda seems to recognize this though, and he takes a cautionary step back as well.

"What Jonouchi means is, we were just leaving." He says laughing nervously. He grabs the back of Jonouchi's shirt as the blond opens his mouth to get them into even more trouble and starts bodily dragging him to the door. Anzu refuses to move one inch, watching the proceedings with eyes like flint, and Honda maneuvers very carefully around her. After they leave completely she swings around to Yugi and Ryou and smiles, performing a complete 180 personality switch.

"Are you ready to walk home Yugi?" Anzu asks sweetly, before blinking and seemingly noticing Ryou for the first time. "Oh, who's this?" She smiles slightly wider at Ryou and Yugi winces. He can practically see her thoughts in HD: potential friend for poor, friendless Yugi. This is, of course, his wish too, but after all these years it still stings a little to have it broadcasted in front of strangers.

"I'm Bakura Ryou; it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou says, bowing politely. Anzu lets out a little squeal and Yugi shoots an apologetic look at Ryou, who cocks his head in confusion.

"So polite!" Anzu exclaims, grabbing Ryou's hand in hers with sparkling eyes. "My name is Anzu Mazaki, let's be friends." She says seriously, and it sounds completely different than Honda's statement not five minutes ago. Ryou blinks slowly, and Yugi is concerned for about two seconds, but it's just his luck that everyone he knows flips personalities on a dime.

"It would be my greatest honor, thank you." Ryou replies, gently removing his hand from her grasp and bowing once more. Yugi lets out a huffy breath; he's more amused than anything else but it gets confusing, figuring out which personality a person is using at any given time.

"Let's go, Yugi. Where's your home Ryou?" Anzu asks, calmer by now. Meaningless chatter passes between the three of them as they drop first Anzu and then Yugi off. It's not until Yugi has been home for ten minutes that he realizes Ryou never actually answered any personal question directed at him.

**What? An update I meant to post literally a month ago? That's crazy talk.**


End file.
